Turnover
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: All's fair in love and... basketball? When Mike has to cancel his trip to hang out with Harvey on his birthday, Donna steps in. What happens when a chance to be "normal friends" turns into an unexpected kiss cam moment?


**AN: Hey all, it's been a while, that's life for ya. Now, this is an idea I've had for a long time but didn't get inspiration to write it until recently. This was meant to be a lot shorter, but it's me and it's darvey so it turned into a 10k monster of chaotic fun. Please enjoy what I hope turned out to be a light and fun story, and please excuse any typos, as I only read over it a few times less than usual…**

…

"I'm fine."

"I didn't say anything," Donna quickly defends, standing upright from her position, having been leaning against the glass door frame of his office.

"You didn't have to," he tuts in a half smirk, stacking a couple of papers before placing them to the side of his desk. "You were leering."

She gapes at him as she walks toward him, her steps measured and more cautious than her usual over-confident stride. "I don't _leer,_ I observe."

"Same thing."

"Is not."

"Fine," Harvey sighs, reclining against his chair, placing his hands behind his head, "what did you _observe?"_

Donna crosses her arms, the movement causing her chest to be pushed up and she doesn't miss the way he painstakingly keeps his eyes above her neckline. She feels an odd sense of power then- staring him down as he half squirms in a thousand-dollar leather chair. The feeling wasn't new, nor did it fail to give her a sense of pride and authority, but she did find herself feeling just a tad sorry for him.

"You've got that look in your eye."

"What look?"

Now it was her turn to sigh, shuffling over to sit in front of his desk, placing them at an even playing field. "The same one you got right after you found out Mike and Rachel were leaving."

Harvey sits up straighter, avoiding her line of vision just long enough to cross his arms, "Donna,"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm- not, I'm just-"

"Upset that your best friend couldn't make it for your birthday."

Harvey glares at her, "You know, I hate it when you do that."

"What? State the truth? Because I love it."

He fights the urge to keep his cheeks from stretching, but the attempt is futile when she's sending him her own sly grin.

"You're allowed to feel sad, you know," she adds softly after a beat.

"I am," Harvey concedes all too quickly- voice low enough for her to hear him, and she knits her brow in surprise, not having expected his soft admission, "those were great seats he got us."

"You're despicable," she scoffs, all trace of pity replaced by a sheathe of annoyance.

Harvey grins, that cheeky one that makes her insides turn in all the wrong but oh so right ways. She crosses and uncrosses her legs, but keeps her eyes trained on his, watching with eerie interest as his own never stray away from hers. They've long since mastered this silent staring match, always waiting for the other to break first- unwilling to be the weaker link and fall victim to the other's withering stare and charm.

Donna clears her throat; the silence having gone too heavy that it started to weigh her down into a sea of dangerous thoughts and endless doubts. She didn't want to risk those thoughts causing her to crash onto shore without a life preserve.

"You can still go, you know."

Harvey raises his brow, "Unless Mike can miraculously solve his case in less than twenty-four hours, I'm not about to fly solo to a Knicks game on my birthday, Donna. That's pathetic."

"More pathetic than lounging here all day looking for work just to keep yourself busy?"

"I like being busy."

"You _like_ avoiding the inevitable."

"Which is?"

"Your birthday. Any chance at being happy."

"Okay," Harvey stands up, buttoning up his jacket as he rounds his desk, "now you sound like my therapist."

They both pause for a moment, the words hitting closer to home than either liked or intended.

Harvey stammers, "I meant-"

"You could take someone else," Donna interrupts, having no intention of hearing the tail end of his thoughts. Everything between them was still raw- their mutual agreement that things were 'back to normal' had only placed a temporary bandaid on an unattended wound. She still felt the guilt of his relationship going south- even though she knew he was more than over it- and that it had been anything but healthy. But it still gnawed on her from time to time- the position she had put him in, the pain she had unintentionally thrust onto each other. She didn't regret any of her actions, and she's never, nor will she ever apologize for who she is, but it didn't dull the ache knowing things were different between them because of something she did.

"I'm not gonna take Louis," Harvey asserts, leaning against his desk with an expression that crossed between horrified and certain.

"I wasn't talking about Louis."

"Who? Robert? Alex? I don't think-"

"Think less testosterone, Harvey. You don't have to have to have a dick to enjoy sports."

"What about balls? Aren't those necessary?"

Donna eyes him up and down, lips turned with vexation and eyes alight with sass, "I still haven't found a good use for them yet."

Harvey rolls his eyes, but his smirk fails to hide his amusement, "You were saying…? I should take... a woman?"

Donna shrugs, looking away with indifference, "You must have one of those lying around, waiting to be escorted off for a good time."

"You're making me sound like a gigolo."

She snorts, "Don't be flattered. I always thought of you more like a pimp."

"How the hell is that better?"

"It's not."

"Then why-?"

"Would you shut up for one second? I'm trying to make a point here, Mouthy McGee."

Harvey frowns, slumping back against his desk as he eyes the woman in front of him with a mixture of curiosity and fear- something he's grown more than accustomed to feeling whenever Donna Paulsen was involved.

"I'm just saying…" Donna continues when she makes sure he wasn't going to interrupt anymore, "You should probably consider taking someone else. Just because your surrogate son isn't going to make it doesn't mean you need to spend your birthday moping around with that look on your face. Or let anyone else witness it, for that matter," she mumbles the last part.

Harvey narrows his eyes, waving his hands in her direction, "You know, you're talking a lot, but you're not really saying anything."

Donna bites her lip, holding back a quip to tell him he's one to talk for always beating around the bush and not expressing his feelings head on.

"You can take me."

" _What?"_

"What?"

Harvey opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds, her suggestion having caught him off guard long enough to make him feel like a fish out of water. "You're- serious?"

Donna shrugs, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm- not, I'm just- why the hell didn't you just say that first?" He smiles, amusement lighting his features in a way that makes her roll her own eyes this time around.

"I was giving you a chance to sound decent and like a gentleman."

"I thought we both established a long time ago I was neither of those things," he leans forward, voice growing low and heavy and she feels something akin to heat and anxiety rise up in her chest.

"Harvey,"

He shrugs as he leans back, as if he didn't just make a sly comment on their past and- as recently- not-so-forgotten rendezvous. "How the hell was I supposed to know you wanted to go see a basketball game?"

"I don't, I wouldn't usually, but… it's your birthday. And I'm your friend."

His expression softens as he studies her, no trace of teasing found on her face. He only finds a sincerity that makes his heart clench and head ache.

"You're my friend," he echoes slowly.

Donna swallows, eyes flitting momentarily to his lips before meeting his eyes again. "Is that not what we are?"

Silence stretches for a minute that feels like an hour- their eyes searching for answers to questions neither are too brave to voice, for concerns they've long since denied even existed.

Because everything was back to normal.

"Yeah," Harvey smiles, "we are."

She matches his own mirth, standing up from his chair, "Good. So, it's settled."

Harvey nods, "It's a date." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he winces, barely missing the way Donna's eyes blink a couple of times, "I mean-"

She clears her throat with a chuckle, hoping to mask the shakiness she feels rising within, "I know what you meant, Harvey."

He shakes his head then, watching as she turns to walk out of his office.

"Oh, and Donna?" She stops to turn back to him, "Don't wear anything flashy."

She tilts her head, a smirk curling at the corner of her lips, "Oh, I'm gonna be a little flashy."

Harvey rolls his eyes; the action being diluted by the grin he shows off for her. He watches her walk away from him, catches every sway of her hip as she saunters back to her own office. It's only when she's out of sight does he release a full breath.

…

"I'm busy."

"See, that's not fair," Mike sighs, shifting his cellphone to his other ear as he settles behind his desk, "I bet when Donna called you this morning you answered with more… _panache."_

Harvey smiles at the mere mention of Donna- flashing back to hours earlier when he woke up to his phone ringing- annoyance soon being replaced by a wave of something he tried too damn hard to tamper down when she spoke her birthday wishes to him. Every year since they met, he's woken up to her voice on his birthday. Usually, she would sport her usual wit and charm, tease him about his growing age and sass him back with every quip he'd try to throw her way. He hadn't thought too much about it recently, but as soon as he saw she was calling him, he'd felt relieved. Because even though they'd settle on a new normal, things still felt- off. Different. It unsettled him in ways he wouldn't let himself think about, but to know she still upheld some traditions eased him more than he'd care to admit.

He shakes his head, forcing himself to focus on the present, rather than the redhead that ruled his every thought on the past and the unforeseeable future. "Did you just say _panache_? Don't tell me you started taking French classes now that you've gone all 'west coast'."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You didn't ask one," Harvey smirks. He swivels around in his chair, looking out into the city in front of him.

"Good, so your brain is functioning, no short term memory losses or anything."

Harvey frowns, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just checking that old noggin of yours is still running, grandpa."

"Old man jokes. Very original."

"Hey, I have to stand for tradition, don't I? Even from three thousand miles away."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Hmm, well you're still grumpy. I'm guessing you haven't gotten laid in a while…"

"Was there an actual reason for this phone call or did you just call to piss me off on my birthday?"

"Okay, fine, fine," Mike chuckles, "How's the big day so far?"

"Slow," Harvey mumbles. Normally, he wouldn't mind having a bit of a lull, especially after weeks of what felt like non-stop cases the firm kept having to face. The issues seemed to keep pouring in every time he thought he could take a step back. However, they were currently at a standstill. There were still cases they took part in, but nothing in their usual high demand and urgency ranking. And if it had been any other day, he would have almost welcomed the break, but the day was still young, and he found himself growing antsy with each slow minute that ticked by- counting down for his… _non-date_ with Donna that night.

"So, take the day," Mike shrugs, "Play hooky."

"I'm not twelve, Mike, some of us have actual work to do."

"I thought you said it was slow."

"It is… but-"

"No buts, go to lunch, fly to Paris, hell, get a message, I don't know."

"As… appealing as that sounds, I'm already leaving early today, anyway."

Mike stops typing on his laptop, Harvey's words having spiked his interest, "Oh?"

"What 'oh'? You already knew I was going to the game tonight."

"No… I knew you had the tickets because I sent them, I just didn't think you'd actually go without me."

Harvey rolls his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Mike."

"I've been replaced?" He places his hand over his chest in faux hurt, the dramatic flair making Harvey pinch the bridge of his nose. He loved the kid, he really did, but he had an uncanny way of getting on his nerves like a little brother would.

"What makes you think I'm going with someone?"

"Because you're _you,_ and I know you. You'd say it was pathetic to go alone. So, who is it? Is it Louis?"

"Only in my nightmares," Harvey scoffs.

"Then who? Did you manage to bribe a woman to go with you last minute? Because as sad as that is, I totally condone this considering it's probably been months since the last time you got lai-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"What? I'm just a concerned friend."

"Right now, you're just an _annoying_ friend."

"I love you too. Now, who is it?"

Harvey pauses, Donna's name on the tip of his tongue. He contemplates telling him about taking her that night… _not that there was anything wrong or peculiar about it,_ he tries to convince himself. But given their recent history, and how Mike had directly told him more than once that he should be with Donna, he felt like he was walking on a tight rope with him.

He rubs at his temple then, knowing that if everything was truly back to normal, he wouldn't be overthinking this so much. He wouldn't be tip-toeing around the subject of Donna as if it were a grenade about ready to set off a cataclysmic shockwave of emotions he didn't want to face.

"Oh shit," Mike whispers after a beat.

"What?"

"It's Donna, isn't it?"

"Mike-"

"Dude…"

Harvey groans, "Don't turn this into something it's not. She volunteered. I said yes. End of story."

Mike shakes his head, chuckling in a way that made Harvey's lips turn thin, already knowing the younger lawyer was spinning thoughts into that cyborg-like brain of his. "You're going on a date with Donna. On your birthday."

"It's not a- you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you, you're just going to turn this into something it's not."

"That'd be true if there was nothing going on between you two, but you and I both know that's not true."

"You know, you bailed on coming for my birthday, so I don't think you have the right to be a smartass right now."

"Hey, I'm doing some serious pro bono work right now. This case I'm working on-"

"Yeah yeah, it's gonna save the planet and help blind kids or something, I'm sure."

"I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve on the whole Donna thing?"

Harvey sighs. He didn't want to get angry at Mike, and not on his own birthday. Truth be told, he'd already been on edge, but the guy was getting on his nerves and forcing him to think about things he'd rather keep under the metaphorical rug in his heart.

"There is no _thing_ with Donna."

"Says you."

"And so does she, okay? We both- listen," Harvey exhales, trying to gather every last ounce of patience to stay calm, "there's nothing going on there. We're friends, that's it."

"Friends…"

"Exactly. She's like my-"

"If you say she's like your sister, I'm going to call your shrink and tell him you've gone off the wagon."

"Mike…"

"Listen, Harvey, I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to look out for both of you, okay? And it's not that easy to do from the other side of the country." The line goes quiet, Mike's voice having grown too serious for comfort, and Harvey finds himself fiddling with his tie. "Besides…" He continues after a beat, "Your biological clock is ticking."

Harvey scoffs, "I don't think men are supposed to have biological clocks, Mike."

"Well, that's incredibly sexist."

"You're saying you have a biological clock? What the hell is it saying? 'I wonder when I can start wiping my own ass?'"

"Cute," Mike sends him a mock laugh, "but no. Rachel and I… we've already started taking about having kids."

Harvey frowns, "Really? Already? You just got married and moved to a new city. Don't you think that's too soon? Shouldn't you wait until you're able to, I don't know, grow facial hair or something?"

"If this is your attempt to get back at me for all those old man jokes… it's working. And listen, I'm not saying we're going to start trying or anything, but my point is…" Mike sighs, contemplating how to phrase his next words so his friend doesn't take it the wrong way and bite his head off, "We're still young, yeah, but not all of us are, and let me finish," he insists when Harvey tries to interrupt, "I'm not saying this to piss you off, I'm telling you this because… I care about you guys. You deserve to be happy," he finishes softly, echoing the words he'd once told Donna mere months ago.

In reality, he knows not much came from it. Some expected words of denial from her part, and then an impromptu kiss that she'd initiated which led to a domino effect of problems that still landed her and Harvey practically nowhere. At least Paula had finally been driven out of Harvey's life, Mike reminded himself, but if neither of his friends got over their mutual stubbornness, one or both of them were going to try to move on and enter yet another relationship that was either doomed for failure or would last for the sole purpose of fearing the other would never reciprocate their true feelings.

He knew he was entering a slippery slope with his friend- playing cupid from just under three thousand miles away, but he was getting desperate. It'd been weeks since he saw them slow dancing away at his wedding, and they were still… where they'd been before.

"Mike… I appreciate you saying that, but-"

"No, no buts, Harvey. You forget about whatever fears you have, or whatever issues you're trying to work through. It's deep shit, I know that, but today should be a reminder that you're not going to live forever. Life's too short to be bitter and stubborn and scared of your own feelings."

"Says the happily married man," Harvey mumbles. He'd hate to admit it, but Mike's words were starting to settle in him in a way that made his throat close up. He kept picturing Donna, kept seeing her showing up that night for their… non-date or whatever it was, and then he kept flashing back to their kiss from months earlier. Too soon after when she told him she hadn't felt anything. That she didn't want more. And yet…

Mike chuckles, "Yeah, and don't think it was easy getting there. I'm just saying it's worth it."

"You should write fortune cookies, you know that?"

"Maybe when I retire."

There's a momentary pause, and then, "Mike, I'm just-"

"I know," he interrupts softly, "I was scared shitless too. I just had more balls than you did."

Harvey rolls his eyes, "It's not about the balls."

"You're right, it's how you use them. Plus, having them really helps."

"Okay, I'm hanging up for real now. I have to finish this paperwork before I grow gray hair."

"You mean more than the ones you already have?"

"Goodbye, Mike. Thanks for the birthday wishes and life lessons."

"I didn't actually wish you a happy birthday, old man."

Harvey smirks, "I know. I was checking if that computer brain of yours still functioned under that Seattle air."

" _Funny,"_ Mike shakes his head, "And… happy birthday, Harvey, really. Try to make this one count."

"I will," Harvey promises, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "Thanks, Mike. Now go save the earth or whatever it is you're doing."

"Tell Donna I said 'hi'. And don't forget to use pro-"

Harvey hangs up, an odd combination of irritation and amusement filling him to the brim. He finds himself smiling, despite the unexpected turn their conversation had transpired, he knew his friend was just looking out for him, and he _did_ miss his somewhat mini-me. He just had no idea how the hell he was going to uphold the promise he unofficially made Mike.

He knew he was getting older, obviously. But Mike's words just solidified the fact that he had an expiration date. And as of right now, he felt himself at an awkward standstill- and there was only one person he kept seeing himself standing next to in his current place in this metaphorical limbo.

That same person he had to see for the rest of the day at work. And that night. Because they were going on a basketball game date.

Shit.

...

Samantha rounds the corner, her measured steps leading her to the COO's office. She slows her walk until she's standing in front of the open door, watching with acute interest as the redhead shuffles papers on her desk, shoving her laptop into her purse with haste.

"Not burning the midnight oil tonight?"

Donna's head snaps up at the voice, lips turning to give her co-worker a polite smile, "For once, no."

Sam chuckles, waiting a beat before asking, "You want to go out for drinks or something?"

Her friend sighs, but doesn't stop shuffling papers around her desk, a meek attempt at organizing her station when it was obvious she was already running late.

"Uh, not tonight, no. I have-"

"A hot date?" Sam raises her eyebrows, waiting for Donna- who interestingly paused her movements- to look at her.

"No, no, it's uh- I just have plans, and I'm running a little late."

"That's a first."

"That I have plans?"

"That you're running _late,"_ Sam emphasizes. She walks inside the office now, resting her hands on the chair in front of her.

Donna lets out what sounds a lot like a nervous chuckle, "Well, Louis asked me to help him with a case he was working on, and before I could say no he-"

"Looked like he was about to cry?"

"Exactly." They let out twin chuckles.

"I'm telling you, you'd think he was the one pregnant with all those emotions running amok."

"I think it's just sympathy mood swings. It's sweet. And weird," Donna scrunches up her nose as she thinks about the soon-to-be dad. "Anyway, I should really get going."

"For your… non-hot date," Sam bites her lip, tilting her head to the side as she tries to study the woman in front of her.

Donna feels her chest tighten, but she gives Sam what she hopes is a carefree smile, and not one laced with the nerves she'd been wrestling with the whole day. In truth, she knows that she shouldn't feel this way- logic dictates it's not a big deal. She _was_ the one who suggested to Harvey that she go with him. She'd already felt bad enough that Mike had to cancel, and knowing Harvey, it had affected him more than he'd care to admit. He missed the puppy and she wasn't about to fault him on that when she felt the same way- about him and Rachel.

It wasn't easy, adjusting to a new norm and routine at the firm. It seemed that the only 'normal' she could count on was herself and Harvey, and even that wasn't even completely normal lately. But she had to try, because if it had been any other year, she would have done what she did. She would have tried to make his birthday a joyful one, so she had swallowed her pride and nerves and hoped it would set them back on track.

But those nerves she had tried to swallow, swarmed into a group of butterflies that hadn't ceased to keep fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

"It's nothing, really," she sighs, deciding to bite the bullet because, it was normal and didn't mean anything, right? "I'm just taking Harvey to a game since Mike had to cancel. It's his birthday."

Something lights up in Samantha's eyes, her hazel orbs twinkling in a way that made Donna immediately regret her words. "Well, that was awfully nice of you."

"Well, I _am,_ pretty nice," Donna rounds her desk with a tight-lipped smile. She doesn't wait for Sam as she heads out, but knows she's hot on her tail. The firm was barely hustling with its usual core employees, only a few stray lawyers and associates remained that Friday night. She'd already mandated that Harvey leave a few hours before, telling him he needed to go and start getting pretty before she picked him up. He'd only managed to grumble once, shuffling out of work with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

They stop in front of the elevators, Donna reaching over to press the down button and taps her foot as she waits for its arrival. She avoids looking in Sam's direction, but could feel her eyes on herself. They hadn't talked a lot outside of work. They've gone out for drinks a few times, but their conversations remained casual and light, but she knew the new name partner had an inkling about herself and Harvey- whatever that may be. It was in her eyes every time she witnessed them interacting with their usual banter and wit.

"Tell me something, Red," Sam begins after a beat, making Donna internally groan. Said woman turns to face her slowly, her poker face masking any trace of annoyance, "what's the deal between you two?"

Well, she knew she was direct, but she wasn't actually expecting her to outright ask about them. She suddenly wishes she'd asked before in one of their outings. At least then she could have used alcohol as an emotional buffer.

"We're friends…"

Samantha nods, "Right, and maybe that would sound convincing to someone with an IQ less than sixty but… I wouldn't classify you two as _friends."_

"How would you classify us then, Sam?" Donna tries to keep her voice even, considering that she liked the woman and would like to uphold this somewhat steady friendship they started to build, but she was currently trying not to grind her teeth against what the blonde was implying.

"A walking enigma," Samantha grins.

Donna rolls her eyes, turning to face the elevator doors again, "Yeah, well, we've known each other for a long time. We're close."

" _Very_ close."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

Donna opens her mouth but closes it when she realizes she doesn't have a good rebuttal. Suddenly, the doors open, and Donna thanks whatever deity may exist as she takes a step inside the metal contraption with a sigh of relief.

Samantha waits until Donna turns to face her again, "Think about that while you're on your… non-date. Enjoy the game." She throws her friend a grin that isn't returned, sauntering back toward her office with a bounce to her step.

Donna releases a breath once the doors close and Samantha is out of sight- but not quite out of mind. She'd gotten under her skin, and that alone is something she hates to admit, but she had. Before her friend's words could continue replaying in her mind, her phone dings with a new message. Opening it up, she sees it's from Sam and mentally groans in preparation before she opens it.

" _Wish your friend a happy birthday for me."_

…

He would later deny that he'd been pacing in front of his door, waiting for her to knock at their agreed upon time. But he doesn't waste another second before he's opening the door as soon as she does, a quip at the ready.

"You're late."

"And you're not ready."

Harvey knits his brow, "What the hell are you talking about, I've been ready."

She eyes him up and down, and it's then that he fully takes a clear look at her. She donned a pair of jeans that were too tight to be legal, and a v-neck Knicks shirt with a cap to match. It was a look he seldom got to witness, but one he always felt like he never cherished enough- casual Donna.

"Aren't you supposed to wear your team's shirt or something?" She huffs with a hand on her hip.

Harvey shrugs, looking down at his own dark jeans and light blue dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, "I'm fine."

"You look like an accountant."

"And you look ridiculous."

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his lips, watching her hazel eyes popping, "Excuse me?"

"I mean- you don't- you didn't have to wear all that, you know."

"It's cute, and it was on sale, which makes it even cuter."

"It's a little overkill," he gives her a wry grin, "I thought I told you not to be flashy."

"And we both knew that wasn't going to happen," she sasses back with her own smile.

"Okay, but you still look-"

"Ridiculous?" She echoes his earlier words with raised eyebrows again, her gaze challenging him.

"No, fine."

"Just fine?"

"No, you- you look-" he stammers for a moment, trying to come up with the words that weren't going to get him cornered with the heel of her boots stuck up his ass.

She crosses her arms then, watching with hidden humor as he stumbles with his words.

"Stop fishing for compliments, you know you always look good."

Something flashes in her eyes that's quickly turned to something akin to amusement and interest, "Oh yeah? Good how?"

"I- you know what? We're running late, let's go," he grumbles something under his breath as he ushers her out into the hallway, making sure to lock the door in the process.

Donna chuckles, watching as he fumbles with his keys, "I like to watch you squirm."

"Don't I get some free pass from your baiting on my birthday?"

She pretends to ponder his words as she follows him down the hall toward the elevator, "Now, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"A normal one?"

"Why have normal when you can have… me?"

Something twists in his gut at her words, spinning his thoughts into a tornado of dangerous emotions and nearly suffocating an untimely confession out of him. But before he could muster up some witty repartee, the doors are opening and they're stepping inside. So, he relents.

"As always, you're right."

She sends him a grin he quickly matches, heart rate skyrocketing as the close quarters let him catch a whiff of her shampoo- hair swaying in a pony tail beneath her cap.

Yeah, normal was overrated.

…

"Jesus, Mike couldn't have gotten you one of those fancy box seats up there?" Donna sighs as she makes her way down the steps, Harvey in tow. She's careful not to spill any of their recent purchases- a beer in one hand, and a bag of popcorn and hotdog in the other. Harvey held similar items, carefully shuffling from one step to another while simultaneously keeping an eye on the redhead in front of him.

"He knows I like sitting close to the court," he throws back, grunting when he has to side step to let a group of twenty-something year olds past him, "you wouldn't be complaining this much if hadn't bought all this crap you insisted."

Donna surveys the seating until she spots their place, just four rows from the floor. She quickly shuffles inside until she finds their seats, "I already told you, the lines are going to be longer later, so might as well buy them now and not have to go up later."

"I thought you've never been to a game before," Harvey muses as they both sit down, trying to settle themselves and their food as comfortably as possible without spilling anything.

"It's called having common sense, Harvey."

He sends her a look to which she just grins. Setting his hotdog to the side, he watches her doing the same before she's digging into her own popcorn. He takes a couple of sips of his beer and they watch the players warming up in silence for a couple of minutes. It's not long before the arena continues to fill up, and the usual pre-game proceedings are done. Once the national anthem is sung and they sit back down, Donna turns to Harvey.

"So, it looks like a full house tonight," she munches on some popcorn, "important game or something?"

Harvey chuckles lightly before sipping on his beer, "Something like that. It's a playoff game. They need to win four games out of seven, and the Knicks are currently in the lead."

Donna gapes at him, waiting until he turns to look at her with confusion before she responds, "And you were seriously going to miss this game because you didn't want to come _alone?"_

Harvey shrugs, "It's not a big deal, Donna."

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Why? Because I wouldn't attend a game by myself?"

"Yes."

"Are we really having this conversation again?"

"Yes," she grins before sobering up, "Listen, you can't depend on other people for you to do things, Harvey."

"You're the one who invited herself," he reminds with a scoff.

"Yeah, because it's your birthday, but don't expect me to come to your rescue next time," she leans over to steal some of his popcorn.

"Hey, you have your own."

"What happened to sharing is caring?"

"What happened to don't steal your friend's food on his birthday?"

"Please," she rolls her eyes, stealing another piece.

He sends her a half assed annoyed look before they settle on the game in front of them. They watch in silence for a while, the other patrons around them cheering on their home team with each basket and successful block made.

"So," Harvey begins after a couple of minutes into the first quarter, "are you bored yet?"

"Bored? Of watching a group of men running around in tiny shorts? Not one bit, Harvey. Not one bit," she sends him a cheeky grin before turning her attention back to the game, drinking her beer in the process.

Harvey narrows his eyes, watching as her eyes flit from player to player, her tongue peeking out to lick the salt from the popcorn off her pink lips. He swallows back then, shifting in his seat and turning back to the game. In truth, as exciting as this game would normally be for him, he found himself unable to concentrate. He knew who was winning- most of the time, but his attention was sparred. Between having Donna's mere presence next to him, and Mike's earlier words running through his mind on repeat, he was having a hard time concentrating or actually caring about much of the game in front of him.

He suddenly felt stuck and a little ridiculous. What the hell was he supposed to do? Mike told him in that low and worried puppy dog tone of his that he had to make his birthday count, that he wasn't going to get much older. He knew all of this, he wasn't an idiot. Mostly, anyway. He felt idiotic most of the time whenever it came to the matters of dealing with Donna Paulsen. It always seemed that she was about ten steps ahead of him, and by the time he caught up to her, he would say or do something dumb that would send their friendship back a couple dozen steps or so.

So, he didn't do anything. And what was there to do? She made it perfectly clear that she didn't feel anything after their kiss- the one she initiated. She told him she didn't want more… but only after he had told her as such.

Harvey shakes his head, taking a couple of gulps from his beer in the hopes that it would dull that ever-growing ache in his chest that only seemed to confuse his every thoughts and feelings. Out of habit, he turns back to Donna and almost chokes on his beer when he sees her staring right back at him, like she knew what he was thinking about.

He wouldn't doubt it either, she was a conundrum to be reckoned with.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he coughs, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I'm fine."

"I'm not talking about that," she gently says. There was unmistakable cheering growing around them, but he could only focus on her voice, "what's going on in that head of yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Harvey shrugs, trying to look more nonchalant than he felt.

"I mean, I don't know much about basketball, but I'm pretty sure your team just did something pretty incredible to get this whole place riled up, and you didn't even notice."

"I- I did notice," when she raises her eyebrows he tries to elaborate, "You know, the uh- that guy over there," he points to a player that whizzes by the court, "he scored a three pointer and-"

"Harvey,"

"Okay, so what? I wasn't paying attention," he shrugs.

"Am I making you uncomfortable or something?" Donna asks after a beat.

Harvey snaps his head to her, "What? No, why would you say that?"

She raises a shoulder, "You haven't said much, and you're barely paying attention to a game I know you would normally be excited to watch, in person no less. I don't know, you just seem- off."

He feels a heat rising to his cheeks then, and nearly flinches when the buzzer goes off and it's only then that he realizes that the first quarter has ended. He doesn't know what he's supposed to tell her- he doesn't even know what to tell himself, more than half the time.

He knows there's very little time in the day when she's not taking up his every thought process. He knows that his dreams since she kissed him revolved more around her and them in ways he tries to forget as soon as the sun comes up and he knows he has to see her that day. He's got his therapist telling him that he's got abandonment issues and is afraid to face his own damn feelings, and Mike's whispering in his ear sounding like the Dalai Lama- telling him not to waste any more time.

"I'm just-" he rubs a hand over his face, "I'm getting old, Donna."

His companion is quiet for a moment before she lets out a laugh, "What?" She heckles when he sends her an incredulous look, "I can't find your mid-life crisis funny?"

"It's not a mid-life crisis when I'm not fifty yet," he grumbles.

" _Yet,_ being the operative word," she sasses, "What? I'm sorry, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't make fun of you right now?"

"Have you and Mike been colluding against me or something?"

"Why? Did he say something?" She sobers for a moment, lets the alcohol-induced buzz fade as a cloud of concern takes over.

Harvey sighs, "It- it's no big deal, really. Just- did you know that he and Rachel are talking about having kids already"?

Donna nods, smiling, "Yeah, Rachel filled me in a few days ago."

Harvey takes one last sip of his beer before setting the cup down, "I just feel like everybody is moving forward with their life and I'm just- standing still."

"You're not, though," Donna assures quietly, a look of concern on her face.

"Am I not? Louis is about to become a father. Mike and Rachel got married, moved, and will probably become parents soon. And I'm-"

Donna bites her lip, contemplating her next words, "Are you saying you want to start a family?"

Harvey's head shoots up, a mirthless chuckle leaving him, "I'm not so sure about that…" When she urges him on with a look, he sighs, "I don't know. I just know that in the back of my mind, I always thought that by the time I reached my age I'd have- more, you know?"

Donna nods in understanding, "Yeah, I know."

"And- just look at all the relationships I've had. They've all failed in one way or another."

There's a heavy silence that follows, the weight of implications behind his words cloaking them in a momentary awkwardness until Donna clears her throat.

"I'm not exactly moving forward either, Harvey."

"What are you talking about? You became COO, you're practically running the firm now with _Louis_ being managing partner."

"But that's still work, Harvey. My personal life has been sufficiently lacking lately too," she mock laughs.

"I'm sorry," Harvey states after a moment, sending her a sad smile, "I didn't mean for this game to turn into an unofficial therapy session."

Donna sends him a smile, playfully bumping her shoulder against his, "It's okay. You get a birthday pass for being such a downer today, Eeyore."

He mirrors her smile before they both settle their eyes on the court again, only half paying attention to game before them.

"Let me ask you something," Donna begins after a moment, "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy? And I don't mean just right now, in this very moment. I mean- overall, with your life, are you happy?"

Harvey breathes out, letting her words sink in, trying hard not to overthink them, and settles on the first thoughts that leave him, "Honestly? I think I could be happier. I just don't really know how. What about you?"

Donna nods, mulling over his words as the past year or so flit through her mind. "I'm- kicking ass."

"That wasn't really an answer."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I'm happy," she looks to him, "but I guess I could be happier too."

He sends her a closed smile, hoping he's emitting as much understanding as possible, whilst trying not to read too much into the way she's looking at him, and in turn, making his heart speed up in the way only she could evoke.

When he feels the minutes stretching on too long, he turns back toward the game, freezing momentarily when he feels her arm loosely looping through his. He swallows back a lump of nerves, looking down to see her eyelashes fluttering beneath her cap.

"Watch the game, Harvey," she mutters after a beat.

He grins, turning his eyes toward the players in front of him, but his mind was occupied with the woman next to him.

…

She doesn't know why she did it, what source beyond her compelled her to link her arm through his, very much like she had done just a few weeks prior before they went out for drinks.

She also doesn't know why she has to overthink something like this so much, when it's not supposed to be a big deal. When this is something that you do with your friend. Granted, in the thirteen years they've known each other, right after their one and only night together, they never touched this much.

Until she kissed him. In a humorless, ironic way, it almost seemed like the floodgates opened. They hugged, they linked arms, they _danced…._ Up until then, the most they'd done was brush shoulders, and that one time they held hands after Jessica left, and that alone was short-lived.

So, if things were truly 'back to normal' why was it that they couldn't seem to stay too long from being apart? Why was it that every time they were together she felt this magnetic pull to be closer to him, the annoyance and stubborn whole of him still reeling her to him.

Before she contemplates the elusive motives of her heart, a loud buzzer goes off, making her stand upright again, loosening her hold on Harvey altogether.

She looks to him on reflex, and he's quick to explain, "Half-time." Donna nods, suddenly finding herself feeling insecure. Her eyes revert to the court, where there's some show taking place with the cheerleaders and some school band, but she's only half paying attention to it.

"You want another drink?" She turns to Harvey, quickly needing to do something tangible before her thoughts let her wander.

"Uh, sure, but I can-"

Donna shakes her head, "My treat, birthday boy," she sends him a grin before getting up, squeezing her way past him and out of the row before heading up. She releases a breath once she gets in line, needing the moment to collect her thoughts and try to focus on something else other than Harvey. Her eyes scan over the menu while she waits, even though she already knows what she's going to get, but she's grateful for the small distraction before she's up front and ordering two beers like they'd done earlier.

She takes her drinks down to their row, mustering her best poker face to try and mask the way she'd spend the last ten minutes trying not to think about the way he kept sneaking glances at her earlier.

"So how long is this half time?" She asks, handing him his beer as soon as she sits back down.

"Fifteen minutes," Harvey replies, eyeing the countdown on the scoreboard, noting they had about another five minutes before the game continued.

There's a weird lull suddenly, an air of awkwardness overtaking them as they drink their beers and watch the players warming up again. It seemed as if they'd taken up all their small talk for the evening already. Between shared banter that flowed easily from early in the night, talking about work and sharing antics about Louis and any other firm gossip. But after their talk about life and happiness and time passing, it felt as if they were walking on eggshells- something that was happening more often than not between them. It unsettled her- this careful game between them when they rarely had to tread a careful line whenever it came to their friendship. That is, one outside of talking about the other time- which was also seeming to be blurring the line between them even further.

Donna bites her lip, eyeing the screen on the scoreboard and noticing they were showing faces on the crowd. It was mostly people doing the wave and dancing to the music blaring through the speakers, until it morphed into something else.

"Oh geez," she hears some guy behind her groan. The screen above them was outlined with a pink heart, the words "kiss cam" written in red, and showcasing a series of couples awkwardly being caught on camera. Her cheeks heat up suddenly, heart beating rapidly against her chest, and she hoped beyond hope that the camera would skip over their section.

She wanted to flee, but in the back of her mind she knew it would be too obvious to the person sitting next to her. She fought the urge to look to her left but knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Harvey had also frozen in place, could feel his very nerves radiating against her and she swallowed back whatever the implications of that might mean.

Instead, she kept her eyes on the screen, feeling herself becoming more relieved every time they showed another couple that wasn't her and Harvey- some older married couples, others some young lovers, all varying in awkward and excited reactions.

Suddenly, she found herself staring at a mirror image- a blank faced Harvey sitting next to an equally slack-jawed self. On instinct, she turns to Harvey who was looking at her with the same half-horrified look on his face. The crowd around them cheered them on, but as if on cue, they both shook their heads. She tried to laugh it off, summoned all of her acting skills to look more amused than she felt as she waves her hand away, trying to urge the camera to pick another victim as quickly as possible.

Soon enough, the camera panned to another couple, and Donna felt herself being able to breathe again. When she felt the heat starting to leave her cheeks, she dared to look at Harvey. She heckles out a laugh she hoped would sound normal, and not one laced with nerves.

"I can't believe they still do those," Harvey manages to choke out after a second.

"Yeah," she breathes out, hoping to settle her heart, "it's a little corny, if you ask me."

Just as Harvey goes to nod in agreement, the camera pans to them again, and they find themselves front and center of a computer graphic heart for all to see.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Harvey mutters under his breath. In the corner of his eye, he could already see Donna gaping at the screen in disbelief. But before he could let logic into his brain, his heart and hormones take over, and he finds himself tugging on her hand. He barely gives her a second to realize where his mind is going, watching as her pupils dilate under the fluorescent light, lips parting to let out a gasp he soon swallows with his lips on hers.

He barely catches the squeak of surprise that leaves her, but it echoes in his mind as the cacophony of cheers surrounding them fade into the background as white noise. All he can focus on is Donna.

His hand had made its way to cup her cheek, keeping her in place as he leans further into the kiss, deepening it just so. He feels her relaxing into him, swiping his tongue just long enough against hers. She tasted like salty popcorn and bitter beer, but his taste buds were overwhelmed by a sweetness that could only be collected by her lips alone.

An airhorn suddenly goes off in the distance, the sound catching him by surprise and he bites down on her lip as they simultaneously part.

"Shit, I'm-" he breathes out when he opens his eyes, watching her fingers covering her swollen bottom lip.

"It's fine," she exhales, trying to avoid looking at him.

He feels something like guilt rising in his chest, making him nearly nauseated with the way their recent kiss made his head spin. He watches as she licks her lip, and he wonders if it was her way of soothing the soft flesh he just bit or as a subconscious way of tasting him off her lips.

"Donna,"

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He tries to stop her, but finds his throat closing up on all words that could potentially save his ass that very moment. So, he watches her leave, her ponytail bouncing beneath her cap as she races up the steps.

Harvey slumps back in his chair, heat scorching every inch of his body, guilt and satisfaction battling it out in a game of tug and war as he wills his brain to start functioning. But all forms of logic fly out the window when he could still taste Donna Paulsen on his lips, and he realizes he doesn't know if he would survive if he doesn't get another taste again.

Mike's voice has an uncanny timing of appearing in his mind, and with his former associate's words rising in his ear, he uses it as a last source of motivation to get his ass off the chair, and races up the steps to find Donna.

Once he reaches the top he realizes he doesn't know what bathroom she went to, _if_ she even went to the bathroom, the back of his mind tells himself.

 _She could have bolted_.

He tries to tamper down the pessimistic part of him that keeps relaying all the scenarios he doesn't want to think about. But it wouldn't be the first time something emotionally harrowing happens between them that leaves one or both of them leaving the other behind, speechless and frozen and confused.

He clenches his fists, reminding himself to breathe lest he end up having a panic attack in the middle of a sold-out stadium. Gathering himself, he watches the people around him, quickly realizing that he can't easily spot any sign of red since she's wearing a cap- like many other women are that night- making his quest to find her all that more difficult. Part of him wants to run up and down the halls like a mad man, trying to find her, but he soon realizes that if she goes back to her seat and finds him gone, she might think he left her- scared shitless and regretful.

Except he _is_ scared. And only regrets their kiss if it sets them back from their new 'normal' and they have to have another argument that leaves them both with another set of sleepless nights- miles apart from one another.

When he's about to turn back to his seat, convincing himself it was best to just wait for her, so they could… _talk_ , he sees her rounding the corner from the ladies' room. He knows the second she catches his eye because she stops short, sees her breathing out in an attempt to gather herself before she walks up to him slowly.

"I thought I told you I'd be right back."

"I- got lonely," he gives her a sheepish smile to which she rolls her eyes, trying to hide her own grin.

There's a pregnant pause, with only the faraway sounds of the game reverberating through the walls, and the voices of the crowds spilling in and out of the arena.

"So…" Donna begins a moment later, trying her best not to look directly into his eyes as she motions back to their seats, "do you want to-"

"Can we talk?"

"Harvey," she sighs, slumping back. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid, especially tonight, on his birthday… a _talk._

"What? Are we just going to avoid it like we do everything else?"

"Are you kidding me?" She gives him a humorless chuckle, "since when are _you_ so inclined to talk?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He narrows his eyes at her, irritation feeling like it was about to cloud his judgment. He sees her sighing in a form of defeat and is thankful for her ability to stay rational at the moment as she grabs his arm, leading him out to a terrace nearby. There were too many people around them, and he knew it wasn't a good place to have any sort of personal conversation.

The cool air is an odd welcome as they step outside, but he feels even colder as soon as her hand loosens its hold on his arm, and she turns to face him.

"Harvey, we…"

He nods before she can get the words out, "I get it."

"Get what?"

"It was just a kiss," he nods without looking at her, eyes blurring as the kaleidoscope of city lights hit his retinas, "I just did it so the camera would stop following us."

"Is that what you're trying to convince yourself?"

Harvey shrugs, "What is it that you want me to tell you, Donna?"

"The truth might be good," she crosses her arms.

He scoffs, "Yeah, I'm not so sure either of us know what that is anymore."

Donna closes her eyes, trying to muster up as much control as possible so she doesn't leave him standing out in the literal cold on his birthday, "Can you just- say what you want to say and not what you think I want to hear?"

He opens his mouth but closes it right back up when her words resonate with him. He knows he's held his feelings at a distance, has protected himself from ever being hurt by her alone because he knows that the affect she has over him makes everything else in his life pale by comparison. He's only ever done what he thinks would benefit her- would protect her as much as him, and while he knows it's often led to a backfire with both of their hearts on the mend, he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't at least try to do what he thought it was that she wanted- whilst shielding himself from inevitable heartache.

"Donna, I- don't really know what to say here," he finishes softly.

She deflates at his words, sad eyes following the way his shoulders slump and his eyes rake over her features, as if he was hoping the answers to his to every problem would magically appear before him.

"Why don't you just tell me what you're feeling," she gently suggests.

"I don't know what I'm feeling."

"How can you not know what you're feeling?"

"Do you?" He raises his eyebrows in challenge, watching as she hugs herself closer and looks away, biting her lip in the very way he'd done so just minutes before.

"Fair enough," Donna whispers. She shuffles her feet in place, feeling uncharacteristically unsure.

"I'm sorry," he steps forward, hands reaching up and hesitating for a moment before grabbing hold of her own. He waits until she peeks at him beneath her cap before continuing, "if I- overstepped I-"

Donna shakes her head, "No, no you didn't." She doesn't know how he could be apologizing for _overstepping_ when she had been the one to kiss him when he was involved with someone else.

"It's never going to be easy between us, is it?" He murmurs, gently rubbing his hands against her skin.

She looks down for a moment, lips curling slightly as she catches his thumb in her hand, "Probably not."

"Donna," he exhales a breath, trying to gather up as much courage as possible as he waits for her to look up at him, "I know we- we have a lot to talk about. A lot we need to discuss and if we ever want- this…"

"This?"

She tilts her head at him in question, waiting to lure the answers she can't quite muster up herself at the moment.

"This… you and me… _us…."_

"There's an _us?"_

Harvey sighs, "Don't tease me now, please."

Donna chuckles lightly, taking a step closer to him, "I thought you said you didn't want more."

He watches as she reaches out, her nimble fingers playing with the buttons of his dress shirt, and he sucks in a shaky breath before speaking, "I think I may have… lied."

"You think?"

"What about you, did _you_ lie?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you."

"I asked you first."

"What are we, twelve?"

Donna purses her lips, becoming annoyed by their ever-growing effort to avoid the inevitable and prolong what needed to be discussed, "Harvey,"

"Fine. I did."

"You did what?"

"Lie. I did want more. Do," he finishes softly. He searches her eyes, waiting with bated breath and hoping beyond hope he didn't screw things up.

Donna grins, looking down in an attempt to tamper down her mirth, "Me too."

Harvey nods, "I figured."

"You did not!" She berates with a laugh.

"Well, I do now."

Their grins soften with the seconds that tick by, a weird sense of calm mixing with fear of the unknown. They still had so much they had to talk about, so much that had to be discussed and cleared out amidst the never-ending dance they submerse themselves in.

"So…" Donna starts quietly, "still don't know how you feel?"

"I- have an answer to that, but I'm going to refrain for fear it'll make me lose my street cred."

Donna rolls her eyes, "That ship has long since sailed, Romeo. Now, what is it?"

Harvey pauses, trying not to overthink his words too much, and keeps reminding himself that she does want the same thing he does, in as little words she could have admitted to him.

"Part of me always knew I loved you, Donna."

She blinks back a couple of times, mentally curses herself as her vision starts to blur and she has to bite down on her lip, only managing to nod.

"You're not- going to ask me how this time?" He nudges carefully.

Donna lets out a watery laugh, shaking her head, "I think I have an idea." Shuffling closer to him, she watches his throat bobbing, feeling herself growing bolder with the power she knew she had over him.

She waits until their lips are a centimeter apart, merely grazing hers against his in an attempt to tease him further before she closes the gap. His arms enclose around her, crushing her body against his. She moans into him when his tongue grazes hers, and she sucks it into her mouth as she rises on her heels, attempting to get closer to him.

Thirteen years of buildup soon find them fighting against lack of oxygen, and it's only when their lungs are screaming for air do they try to part, but not before she gently bites down on his lip, tugging on the flesh in the process.

"That's payback," she exhales, swiping her thumb against his lip. She looks up to meet his eyes, now onyx with arousal and something akin to humor and unbridled joy.

With every intention of reeling her back in, Harvey's plans are stumped by a chime on his phone.

"I really want to ignore that," he whispers against her.

Donna chuckles, "Answer it, birthday boy. It's probably someone wishing you a happy birthday."

"I already got everything I need."

Donna rolls her eyes, stepping back, "Answer it so we can leave."

His eyebrows rise at her direct suggestion, feeling his pants tighten at the way she licks her lips, and suddenly curses whoever interrupted their moment. Even so, he fishes his phone out of his pocket, groaning when he sees the name that flashes with the picture attached.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me."

"What?" Donna appears over his shoulder, mouth gaping when she sees the message before a chuckle escapes her lips.

 _Mike: Aren't you glad I bailed on you?_

Below was what appeared to be a picture taken of another screen, showing his and Donna's kiss cam moment.

"Remind me to fly to Seattle tomorrow so I can kick his ass."

Donna raises her head, linking her arm through his as she slowly backs them up, "And what? Leave without unwrapping your gift?"

Harvey swallows, eyes widening as he watches her lips stretching into a smirk, "Then again," he clears his throat, shoving his phone into his pocket as he hurries his steps, "We can always fly out some other day."

…

Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
